


BREWIE x NATSBY : THE GREAT GATSBY x FAMILY GUY

by Multifandomwriter775



Category: Family Guy (Cartoon), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Brewie - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay, Gay Male Character, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Romance, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomwriter775/pseuds/Multifandomwriter775
Summary: my intake on the book ‘The Great Gatsby’ + the Family guy’s intake on it from the episode ‘High School English’ In this fanfic I will be mixing both The Great Gatsby original/the Family guy intake: This is technically a Nick x Gatsby fanfiction + Brewie; while reading if you prefer to imagine the characters as either from ‘The Great Gatsby’ or the Family guy version, that is fine, BUT! the behavior of the characters similar to the family guy characters, as in how they speak and act, if this does well I will write a legitimate fanfiction on Natsby, for now here is my own Brewie version of the story… with intakes from movie/book/familyguy + my own ideas , (mainly my own) ALSO! This won’t follow the exact story of the great Gatsby.You don’t need to read/watch ‘The Great Gatsby’ but it is HIGHLY advised you watch the episode- ‘High School English’ from Family guy,Based on Nick falling in love for Gatsby/Brian as he is a suppressed gay and Gatsby not realizing because of his love for Daisy. Nick/Stewie knows his cousin, Daisy/Lois, wishes to be with Brian/Gatsby although unlike the real Nick, this is the ‘STEWIE’ Nick… so of course the boy will try everything in his power to win Gatsby over
Relationships: Brewie, Brian Griffin & Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin/Stewie Griffin, Nick Carraway & Jay Gatsby, Nick Carraway/Jay Gatsby, natsby
Kudos: 2





	BREWIE x NATSBY : THE GREAT GATSBY x FAMILY GUY

**IMPORTANT!!**

(Front cover art is mine @. editswithkinley)

  
_This is my own personal intake on the amazing book ‘The Great Gatsby’ + the Family guy’s intake on it from the episode ‘High School English’ In this fanfiction I will be mixing both The Great Gatsby original storyline and the Family guy intake: This is technically a Nick x Gatsby fanfiction as it is also Brewie; while reading if you prefer to imagine the characters as either from the movie ‘The Great Gatsby’ or the Family guy version, that is fine, BUT! the behavior of the characters with be similar to the actual family guy characters, as in how they speak and act, if this does well I will write a legitimate fanfiction on Jay Gatsby and Nick Carraway, for now here is my own Brewie version of the story… with intakes from movie/book/family guy + my own ideas , (mainly my own) ALSO! This won’t follow the exact story of the great Gatsby._

_You don’t need to read/watch the movie and book of ‘The Great Gatsby’ but it is HIGHLY advised you watch the episode- ‘High School English’ from Family guy, if you whoever can also watch or read The Great Gatsby, you should, It is amazing story and this will make slightly more sense._

**_For those who have no idea what the great Gatsby is… here is the explanation from the actual book…_ **

_The Great Gatsby brilliantly captures the disillusion of a society obsessed with wealth and status. Young, handsome and fabulously rich, Jay Gatsby appears to have it all… yet he yearns for the one thing that will always be out of his reach, the absence of which the renders of his life of glittering parties and bright young things ultimately hollow/ Gatsby’s tragic pursuit of his dream is often cited as the Great American Novel…_

**One last thing!!  
  
** _The whole book will be played through Nick/Stewie’s Pov._

**WHO IS WHO!**

_Jay Gatsby: Brian Griffin (Loves Daisy, infatuated with her)_

_Nick Carraway: Stewie Griffin (Infatuated with Gatsby)_

_Daisy Buchanan: Lois Griffin (Claims to love both Jay and Tom.)_

_Tom Buchanan: Peter Griffin (Is married to Daisy, has an affair with Myrtle)_

_Myrtle Wilson: Bonnie Swanson (Married to George B. Wilson, In love with Tom)_

_George B. Wilson: Joe Swanson (Married to Myrtle)_

_Jordan Baker: Meg Griffin (Best friends with Daisy, knows Gatsby, likes Nick)_

**ABOUT THIS BOOK!**

_Based on Nick falling in love for Gatsby/Brian as he is a suppressed gay… and Gatsby not realizing because of his love for Daisy. Nick/Stewie knows his cousin, Daisy/Lois, wishes to be with Brian/Gatsby… although unlike the real Nick, this is the ‘STEWIE’ Nick… so of course the boy will try everything in his power to win Gatsby over…_

**_____________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1. So, It begins…**

**Nick Carraway… Stewie Griffin.**

It was 1922… Long Island.

I had just arrived at my location in west egg, a forgotten groundskeeper’s cottage, it wasn’t much to look at, wasn’t big or fancy, right in between many houses of the rich, but I was content with what I had. I planned to spend my summer studying, although fate had something much bigger for me, I was unaware of whom I was going to meet or shall I dare say fall in love with. A huge tall colossal tower right beside my cottage, owned by a gentleman, whom I had not yet met, named Gatsby…

Oh, I was dying to meet this man, I heard quite a lot of stories about him, not knowing which one was true. Almost every night I would hear parties next door, who, was this Gatsby? Why did he throw these enormous parties? How does one get invited? Will I ever get the chance to meet this man? All these questions were in my mind.

Just across the river my dear cousin, Daisy Buchanan lived, at East egg, I promised over the summer I would see her and her wife Tom. I didn’t think much of Tom… but I respected him.

…

A few days passed since my move, I spent the first couple of days studying and working, one night I visited Daisy, I remember mentioning Gatsby to her, she gave me a look of discomfort, as if she knew this man… besides that, every morning I could have sworn I saw Gatsby watching me from his tower- I would’ve given a small gentle wave, but… I had not yet known him, or of him, I wasn’t sure if he would be comfortable in me noticing him, he doesn’t seem like the type to want to be noticed, he seemed hidden and mysterious, although many people attend his parties, I’ve asked a few who come by in their cars…

“Who is this man?”

They all shrug… not knowing, some have rumors… but they seem impossible! So, for now, I’ll sit and wait, I can’t not see this man all summer! He has to come out and introduce himself eventually!

… and which he did.

One afternoon I got a knock at my door by what seemed to be one of Gatsby’s butlers holding none-other than an invitation to one of Gatsby’s grand parties! Only thing is, I’ve heard… nobody gets invited to Gatsby’s… everyone just shows up? So why me? I wondered and wondered… staring at the handwritten letter just for me, I hardly knew this man but he made me feel special and secure, oh gosh I wanted to go! I did! I wasn’t big or fond of parties like those, but if Gatsby himself invited me… it would only be fair not to defer any longer! I had to go! So, I diminished my nervous thoughts and headed inside. I toss the letter onto my small coffee table. I race to my bedroom and open my wardrobe. I didn’t have many fancy clothes, only the one Tom bought me, a beige colored suit, a small maroon bowtie and plus that a small brimmed mocha hat. My shoes were dark brown and my shirt was cream. Everything about me, had to be perfect! I was finally meeting this mysterious man! I put my attire on in a hurry and slick my dark brown hair back against my oval shaped head.

Once I was ready, I waited and waited, staring at my grand clock waiting for the time to tick by, I felt awful being too early and ashamed of being too late, I wanted to wait for the right time. Around quarter to 7, I make my way over… a rush of different people, dozens upon dozens… from every walk of life, from ever corner of New York city, this kaleidoscopic carnival spilled right through Gatsby’s door! So, I made my way in with everyone else storming their way past, I walked with carefulness and remained order as I admire the huge mansion above me. I stop at the door to show my invitation… although a man dragged me in laughing.

“You don’t need to know the guy!” he called.

So, I assumed… I was the only one truly invited, but why?

What made me any different to everyone else? everyone seemed to be somebody! A caravanserai of billionaires… different kinds of people… and then ol’ little small me… wondering around clueless. I could barley walk! People dancing in every section of the mansion, drunken girls winking playfully at me, begging me to come and dance, I laugh nervously and look down. I have never been one to dance- to party… to be attracted to anyone but my studies, I refused, there were more important things in life, at least… that was what I thought my opinion was.

I make my way through the crowds, ushering away any women or any temptations… I head to the bar, I push myself up onto the stool, quite short, I struggled.

“Excuse me? do you know where I might find the host? … Mr. Gatsby? You see, I live just next door!” I ask.

“Gatsby? I’ve never seen Mr. Gatsby, Sir… why no one has.” The man answered back.

I hold up my invitation and frown, I was invited, which had to mean the man wanted to see me right?

I felt alone and embarrassed, everyone was partying having a great time and I was looking for someone whom may or may not even exist, I get myself a drink as I continue to wonder around… gosh I looked so clueless, no idea where I was or where I was going, so many rooms, so many people, how do I even know if I’ve past Gatsby or not?

As I walk around and ask and ask, people give me the same strange stories of what Gatsby could be, I hear the strangest of stories.

I soon run into Jordan, a dear friend of my cousin Daisy. I met her while having dinner at Tom’s mansion, she was an interesting character, a small chubby woman with brown shoulder length hair, she had round glasses that covered most her face.

“Ah, Jordan, I have a question, were you invited? I feel like as though I’m the only one.”

Jordan laughs.

“You don’t get invited to one of Gatsby’s parties…”

That stunned me… I felt befuddled, here I was once again feeling alone and confused, who was this Gatsby? Why did he invite me? and only me, how did he know of me? sure I live right next door, but he knew nothing of me! yet invited me…

I ask around… who is this Gatsby? I get all different Reponses…

He was a German spy during the war… he’s the Kaiser’s assassin! … some say he killed a man! People would say ‘he is richer than god’

My mind was in so many places right now, I was desperate to meet this man! I have never wanted to meet someone as much as I wanted to meet Gatsby, he was Ineluctable, he had Ensnared me, I was trapped in this thought of him…

A young white Labrador with blonde hair enthralled me over to him… he wore a black suit, white shirt and a black bowtie. The man secretively made his way over to the balcony… he wanted me to follow him? I assumed he may have information on this Gatsby.

… The lab turned around and I finally got a clear look of him, it hadn’t even hit me yet that the man I had just laid eyes on was no other than Jay Gatsby.

“Hello?” I tilt my head slightly, confused, I still wasn’t aware who this man was… or why he asked me on over, I stayed silent and waited.

Gatsby swiftly turned around, drink in his hand, he smiled charmingly at me, holding out his free hand for me to shake- he began to speak, his voice was deep and cunning, romanizing, he had a certain charm to him, one I have never seen before.

“Hello!” he spoke loud and clear, as if he wanted me to understand something.

“Welcome to my party.”

This was the moment I realized who I was talking to, my heart begun to race quickly, my small hands become sweaty, I glance to the floor, I had no idea why- but my cheeks were heating up… I felt nervous and nauseous! My whole mind just blanked out, I couldn’t think of what to say or how to present myself.

“The Names Gatsby… good to meet you, old sport.” he spoke so quickly, everything about this moment moved so abruptly, as if he had to get to the point of something, something he knew that I didn’t.

I straighten myself up and compose myself, I raise my head high and take his hand. Our eyes connect for a split second, I could feel myself drowning away in those deep blue seas of wonder, Gatsby was still a big mystery to me, I knew little to nothing about this man! All I knew so far was my heart was beating faster than it ever had before, I never planned on feeling this way, ever in my life, have I felt so helpless and confused. I didn’t understand these feelings at first, or why I felt them, because my mind was racing I- hadn’t realized my grip on his large hand was still firm, I quickly pull back and scratch my wrist nervously.

The dog bends down to my level and smiles deeply, he admires me… I could see it through his eyes.

“Nick Carraway? Right? My neighbor? I hope the invitation didn’t bring you too much of shock old sport.”

I laugh nervously and step back a bit, being so close to him made me feel emotions I never thought I had, a burning feeling in my heart that wouldn’t stop, my face was so red, I could feel my temperature rising the more I spoke to him.

“It… It did, I, noticed, nobody was invited but me?” I was so curious about that! what did this stunning glittering rich man want with me?

Gatsby just grinned.

“why don’t we go down to the dock? It’s quieter there” Gatsby made his away through the sea of people, expecting me to just follow him? as if he knew I would… and of course did! I still had so many questions… things I simply didn’t understand! I follow him down to his dock, the night was dark, but the stars were sparkling so bright, it was a gorgeous night, the water shimmered and moved accordingly, it was beautiful.

Gatsby took a step down to the dock, he grabbed my small hand and helped me down as if I were a special lady… I blushed, I knew I did, my face felt so hot- I was embarrassed! I didn’t even know how I felt about this man! I just knew it was strong and confusing…

Gatsby stares out at the bright green light across the lake, he sighs helplessly, I watch his facial expression change quickly, Gatsby seemed so capricious, so I walk up behind him and stand beside him.

He began to speak.

“I come down here every night… to think, to gaze at that green light.” he admitted to me.

“It’s where the love of my life lives… Daisy Buchanan.”

My heart stopped- I was shocked! As that was my cousin he spoke of! A married woman! … what could this gentleman have anything to do with my cousin? I didn’t want to tell him! I choked and panicked!

“Daisy?! Well that’s my cousin!” I jumped too quick…

The lab turned to me and sighed.

“I know, old sport, I invited you here tonight because I knew… you see Jordan and I are friends, we spoke, she mentioned you… she mentioned how you lived beside me… I- I had to invite you! I could see you were busy, that you would never show if not invited, I just, I have to see her! I have to see Daisy! You see… 5 years ago we met, I was poor, I had nothing, then I was off to war, she married Tom, and… well I know she loves me! I know she only married Tom because she never knew if I would return! But here I am… rich, for her sake! I’m here for her… I need her…”

Gatsby went on and on about Daisy… how they met, how they know each other, how he knew from the moment they had their first kiss that their love was fate and destiny! I wish I never spoke her name; I had a moment with Gatsby, a single moment and I didn’t cease it, I had so many questions, I had… caught something, something I never thought I would catch…

Feelings.

I know I just met this man tonight, and I know he was infatuated with my dear cousin, clear this man wants nothing to do with another man, yet I long to see where we could have gone if it wasn’t for my loud mouth! We could have had more time to talk, I could have had a chance to admire longer, for him to get to know me, but spoiled it, now he talks of daisy and begs me to set a tea up at my cottage, for he and daisy, though, oddly, he begs me to be there, as if the man was so nervous! Although I am so helpless around Mr. Gatsby, I agree to set this up, I remember mentioning Gatsby’s name at the dinner with Daisy and Tom, Daisy looked up… as if she knew him, I could see know they needed to see each other! Besides… its only fair, Tom shared with me a dark secret, of his affair with a lady by the name of Myrtle Wilson… I swore I wouldn’t tell Daisy, so I suppose this was the best of the making up I could do, I was just… sad? I wanted more time with Gatsby, he seemed to gentle, so caring, so handsome, devils, why do I feel this way? As I have never felt this way for anyone… it’s towards not only a man, a man I just met, a man who loved my cousin, a man I knew nothing of! This was iniquitous! But… I couldn’t help myself.

“So, when shall we set this tea up?” Gatsby asks.

“The day after tomorrow?” I assure.

Gatsby grins.

“Seems only fair, besides, I rather take you out after all you did for me.” he smiles.

My heart flutters, I place a small hand to my chest and gasp, I’ve never felt so alive… a man… asked me out somewhere, sure not as a date fashion but, I was going with this rich man somewhere tomorrow, I was so excited I could hardly breathe or think.

“I-I tha-that would be splendid!” I grin.

I was stuttering and missing my words, my face was red but at this point I didn’t even care! I met the man of dreams tonight, a blonde hair, blue eyed god, I wanted him… I was desiring him.

This love was so unrequited and shameful…


End file.
